1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) module on a support, and more particularly to a method for mounting an LED module on a support which can effectively prevent static electricity accumulation on the LED module.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been available since the early 1960's. Because of their relatively high light-emitting efficiency, LED usage has increased in popularity in a variety of applications, such as residential, traffic, commercial, and industrial settings. In such applications, for sufficient light output, a plurality of LED modules is incorporated in a housing which supports mounting of the LED modules thereon, and also as a heat sink dissipating heat generated by the LED modules to an atmosphere ambient. Generally, most conventional LED modules are silicon printed circuit boards with multiple LEDs fixed thereon.
Recently, there has been proposed an LED module substituting a metal printed circuit board for the conventional board, to improve heat dissipation therefrom, thereby allowing increased density of arrangement of the LEDs on the printed circuit board, thus enhancing overall light output per LED module. The metal printed circuit board requires electrical insulation from the LEDs, preventing electrical communication therebetween. Among the many attempts at insulating the metal printed circuit board from the LEDs, one example thereof sequentially forms a first insulating layer, an electrically conductive layer, and a second insulating layer on the metal printed circuit board. The first insulating layer insulates the metal printed circuit board from the electrically conductive layer, which is directly connected to electrode leads of the LEDs, supplying current thereto, the second insulating layer overlays the electrically conductive layer to prevent contact between the electrically conductive layer and other electrical terminals, which may disturb normal operation of the LEDs if in electrical connection with the electrically conductive layer. A plurality of screws with insulating washers sleeved thereon extends through the metal printed circuit board to thereby attach the LED modules to the housing.
When the LED module is tested under a high voltage value by a testing device for determining electrical parameters thereof, or after being utilized for a long period as a light source in an LED lamp, there arises a probability that static electricity may be unexpectedly generated on an external surface of the second insulating layer. Since the washers, often of electrically insulating plastic material, are present between the screws and the external surface of the second insulating layer, the external surface of the second insulating layer can be substantially insulated from the screws. The static electricity on the external surface of the second insulating layer cannot be evacuated by the screws to ground, but will remain and accumulate gradually. A significant electrostatic discharge (ESD) may therefore occur in the LED module when accumulated static electricity reaches a critical value, and current may flow into the LEDs from the electrostatic discharge, resulting in malfunction or damage to the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for mounting an LED module on a support which can overcome the described limitations.